jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Choy Omi (Continuum-59343921)
Choy Omi --- Vice Principle of Furinkan High School Overview Given the number of faculty members who resigned for a variety of reasons Choy Omi was ecstatic when Takaharis Rumiko arrived at the school and greeted her as if she were a kami herself come to deliver him from purgatory. After introducing himself Choy asked Takaharis about her qualifications. Takaharis sensing opportunity instinctively went with the flow of events. After hearing that not only was History and Philosophy her major subjects, but that she was a qualified teacher with credentials to teach foreign languages and the arts. Choy felt that she was the fulfillment of his prayers to the heavens. Much to Takaharis surprise Choy instantly offered her a job. Just as she was coming to grips with the gnawing sense that the man was a little too desperate to offer her such employment. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Angelique. Sensing each others outworldly nature the two of them sized each other up in silent approbation. However Angeliques veiled hostility quickly vanished and Takaharis realized she made a spot decision and evaluation that turned up positive results when greeted her with a look of pure benevolence that banished away the unease that had formerly gripped the Erinyes. By this point the Vice Principal managed to regain some composure and everyone introduced themselves. This close up the scent of heaven on Angel was unmistakable to Takaharis, and indeed this blonde haired beauty was well named to fit her station as Takaharis knew just a little too much on the subject of Angels for her own liking. Takaharis should have hated Angel but her smile turned it all around and left the question open on what they might well be towards one another. More to the point, her very nearness was setting Takaharis's blood to racing, and that indeed helped open some curious thoughts about the very near future. Vice Principle Choy was only dimly aware that his presence was suddenly being ignored by the two lovely women standing next to him, but he was uncertain enough about the nature of such things since he was used to beautiful women ignoring him. So to reassert his position in these affairs as well as to finish things before Principle Kuno found out he had the two registered and given their duty assignments. After everything was complete Vice Principal Choy escorted both ladies to the front doors of the building while reminding them to show up the next morning so that he could give them the standard briefing and introduce them to the rest of the faculty. Choy left planning on giving his wife the business later in the night. When David Lo attacked the school and killed Principle Kuno Vice Principal Choy watched in equal parts of dismay and horror, wondering how such a thing could happen. Trudy answered that he picked the wrong fight with the wrong guy, causing Takaharis and Hinako to call her out on callousness. Hinako herself was dismayed at how close she came to dying and thanked Saki for saving her, who just shrugged that it was reflex. By this point Angel had recovered from her previous battle against David. Tatewaki hopefully asked if she could heal his father, but sadly resurrection was far beyond her means. However she could aid his soul in passing on. Respecting Godai’s culture Angel performed a Shinto prayer not Christian. When she completed the chant and performed a final ritual gesture, much to the astonishment of everyone but Trudy Godai’s spirit rose from his corpse. She explained to him that emissaries from beyond were there to guide him to his destination. Thanking her he became totally transparent and then faded into nothing. Ranma approached the scene of tragedy, grace and carnage to give his condolences to Tatewaki and apologize that he wasn’t able to prevent it. However Kuno blamed himself as for being to weak to claim vengeance on his fathers murderer. Angel put a stop to this thinking stating that vengeance belongs to god alone, justice is what he should claim on David. They were interrupted by a recovered David luckily Trudy was barely able to put up a force field in time to block his attack. Everyone was shocked at David’s quick recovery Takaharis explained that his Kirin blood made him immune to ki attacks. Also much to their horror she told them that he was getting stronger. David brought his sword up high and sliced the ground once again, causing a wave of force far greater than before to orient towards the gathered party as the earth opened up to swallow them completely. When they were able to pull themselves out Kuno snuck up behind him and just as he was about to attack Ranko again Kuno stabbed him in the back. David cried out in horrified outrage, and in doing so his body emanated a wave of force that threw Tatewaki back. pulling out the bokken he outline once again momentarily shimmered and distorted. Afterwards he wound was healed leaving nothing but a pink scar. Seeing the effect of avenging his father be erased Kuno surprised everyone by how calm he sounded. This just lead to another argument of David rambling that his path was righteous which ended with him unleashing another fire-burst. Kuno was saved by Nabiki who intercepted the attack with a wall of water. This had the effect of transforming Nabiki back to her original form. Unfortunately it also drained what little reserves she had left. Nabiki introduced herself and just as David realized that she was the one he was sent to kill. Frank arrived vaulting over the nearest section of wall and arced slowly in the air, headed inevitably towards the enraged half-Kirin. David recovered as everyone explained to Frank and Kasumi what was going on. Having enough he surged to his feet and stretched out a hand to summon his humungously large weapon. Frank recognized it as a Kirin’s claw but before he could remembered where it was from David unleashed yet another of his patented shock-waves with a slice of the air by his sword, only this time discharging ten times the force of his previous attack waves. However it was blocked by Kasumi with an east that made a mockery of his furious rampage. As Kasumi tried to get him to see reason Siren arrived. David pointed his blade at her, but Siren not wanting to deal with him just extended her hand and caused the silver cross around his neck to fly into his hand. She tossed it to Angel who promptly destroyed it. With the spell over the area broken Trudy made her move striking David at the base of his neck, and with no further adieu he collapsed to the ground like a puppet and ceased glowing altogether. Though tempted Trudy didn’t kill David just knocked him out as she figured he was of more use alive. Frank had a containment crew bring him in. He also had Shelly call contractors to help rebuild the school. Seeing that Frank had a lot of experience with this sort of thing Choy asked him if he wouldn’t mind talking with him in his office. It turned out that Choy wanted Frank to act as a temporary replacement for Principle Kuno. Furinkan was not a conventional school Principle Kuno got the job because he was a premier martial artist capable of holding his own with the best and brightest that Furinkan had to offer. Frank is rated rather highly as a street-fighter, and has connections to the Saotome-Tendo clan, which boasts the premier fighters of our generation. He also commands respect in academic circles as, he once taught at several universities. Which is why Choy recommended him. Frank was skeptical to the idea however as not only had Godai just died, there was also the student, and the fact that the school was destroyed. Choy was adamant that Frank alone had the resources to institute a solution in the short term until repairs were made to the school campus. The two were interrupted by Shelly informing Frank that Astarte and the Furies had arrived. Telling Choy he’d think about it he and Kasumi left to greet them. Category:Continuum-59343921